


Death Trap

by SteveM



Series: Supergirl Rises [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: Sam Peterson is just a normal guy living a normal life in National City. That is until Cadmus takes an interest and presents him with an offer he can't refuse...
Series: Supergirl Rises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series kicks off just after the end of Supergirl Season 2 and heads into its own continuity from there. It’s also, well, smut quite frankly, or at least those bits dealing with relationships and romance are. That Explicit rating up there isn’t just for the hell of it. Oh, and it's a separate canon to the Life After Crisis series and I'll give fair warning right now that Kate Kane will not be making an appearance in this one (she's expensive and I need all her shooting days on that series ;-) )
> 
> Fair warning: this initial entry in the series goes to some pretty dark places involving pain and non-consensual sexual situations. It’s very much a one-off for this entry only but felt necessary to make the rest work. If you’d rather not read such things I’ll put a summary of events in the notes for the second entry to bring you up to speed.

The last thing Sam remembered was walking into the elevator of his modest apartment building downtown and apologising for bumping into one of the three large men waiting for the car to drop to street level. A moment of pain against his neck, what had sounded like a far away hiss and then the world had dropped away from him leaving only blackness behind.

Unfortunately for Sam that nothingness was now rolling away and being replaced with blinding white light. His body felt odd, heavy, like he was trying to move underwater and it took a concentrated effort just to lift his head and look around. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus as everything seemed to warp and twist around him with every movement he made. He could make out a room, white tiles reflecting the light from a single fixture making the whole place seem like an unfurnished Apple store. It wasn’t particularly large, maybe twenty feet by thirty, but the emptiness of the space made it seem huge, cold and ominous. Set between the light and the back wall was a sheet-covered mass, a weird mix of curves that seemed to be floating a few feet above the ground. It may have been his imagination but he could have sworn he saw the sheet move slightly, as if stirred by whatever lay beneath.

Looking down he realised he was lying on a utilitarian steel table and was still dressed in his work suit. Remembering the pain he slowly moved a hand to his neck and felt a small raised mark like he sometimes had when getting his booster shots. Suddenly he noticed a weight around his wrist and realised a thin but wide band was clamped over his flesh. Worse, now he was looking for it he realised the same barely-there feeling was on his other wrist and both ankles. Groaning with effort he swung himself up to sit with his legs dangling over the side of the bed, instinctively facing the unknown thing lurking under that sheet.

“Ah, Mr Peterson, you’re back with us.” The voice came from a speaker set in the high ceiling maybe twenty feet above him. “I apologise for the manner in which we brought you here but we couldn’t take any chances. Do take things slowly, it may take a few minutes for everything to wash out of your system.”

“I… I don’t understand.” Sam replied, hoping whoever this was could hear him. “What do you mean chances? Where… where am I?”

“You’re somewhere safe. Very safe. In fact it’s fair to say that no-one could possibly get at you to harm you while you’re here.”

Sam really didn’t like the sound of that answer. In fact it sounded suspiciously like a threat… “Okay… so why am I here?”

“YouTube.”

“You… Tube?”

“Technically all of your social media accounts but video is always the most powerful don’t you think?”

“I don’t understand…”

“We had need of someone who met certain… criteria. With over three million subscribers you are the most watched vlogger in National City. Your regular appearances on other providers adds to that and you even do TV shows as a guest when the topic suits you. And, for the last year or so, you’ve been talking non-stop about a topic that’s very important to Cadmus.”

There was a rustling sound and the sheet was pulled up into a hatch in the ceiling that closed with lightning speed behind it. Revealed as if by a cheap magic trick was the near-motionless body of someone Sam did indeed know very well indeed. Not personally of course but he’d spent so much time talking about her, editing video and photographs and even, once, watching as she held up a bombed building he’d knew he’d recognise her anywhere.

“Supergirl…” Sam breathed and went to get up and check on her. Unfortunately his body wasn’t quite working properly so instead he ended up on his hands and knees facing her. A gag was crammed between her lips and her entire body was stretched out, floating and held tight by some invisible force. He could see her chest rise and fall so she was still breathing at least…

“Quite. You see Mr Peterson, Supergirl is part of the problem that Cadmus is determined to solve. Aliens have no place on Earth and have caused nothing but death and destruction ever since they arrived. The likes of Supergirl and her cousin have unimaginable powers and answer to no-one. Can you picture the chaos they could unleash, what will happen when they get bored playing their game and decide to take control?”

“No… that would never happen.” 

“You honestly believe that?”

“Yes!” Sam replied, now able to rock back and kneel without feeling like he was about to pass out. Staring straight at Supergirl he put all the defiance he could into his answer. “She’s not like that, she helps us, she’d give her life for us!”

“It is a very convincing act. And yet we saw what happened when that mask dropped didn’t we Mr Peterson?” The walls of the room flickered and suddenly news reports were playing on all four walls as well as the floor and ceiling. The footage was indeed very familiar to Sam as he saw their hero dressed all in black, tearing apart the city she’d protected.

“No. She was poisoned, her mind wasn’t…” Sam faltered, trying to find the words.

“A very convenient story, but with nothing to back it up, no evidence and a very convenient cover for an unintended glimpse at her true intentions. That’s who she is at her core Mr Peterson.” The voice was quieter, almost comforting. “There’s no shame in being taken in by them, when gods walk amongst men how can we be anything but awed by their presence?” The images blinked off again leaving just the glaring white in their place.

“What… what do you want?” Sam asked with a shudder, still staring at Supergirl.

“We want your help Sam. We’ve tried to educate people, show them the truth but we can only ever be the start of that journey. We need you, and people like you, to help our message grow. We need you to help us show everyone the true danger that faces them and that it can be stopped. That it’s not too late.”

“So… so you want me to what, say Supergirl’s a menace in my videos? You went through all this for… that?”

“Yes…. and no. We know that people need proof, they need evidence, they need to see the truth with their own eyes from people they know and believe. We need you to show the world that Supergirl is a liar, a fake, that she’s not the immortal god come down from on high to grace us with her favour. That, like all of us, she can be hurt. She can be killed.”

The words hung in the air like the crack of a rifle shot. Sam felt his blood run cold. Kill… Supergirl? Even if it could be done (which he doubted) he didn’t think he could do that for anything. 

“I… no. No I won’t do it.” Saw replied in a trembling voice.

“I’m afraid you will Mr Peterson…” the unseen speaker replied. Sam opened his mouth to respond then a wave of pain crashed over him. He screamed, collapsing to the cold tile floor, his muscles convulsing as lights exploded before his eyes, pain radiating from the cold bands wrapped around his flesh. Then as quickly as it had come the pain vanished leaving him a quivering mass of flesh before his hero. 

Hands shaking he reached for the bands, looking desperately for any way to remove them. A catch caught his eye and he reached for it…

“I wouldn’t recommend that Mr Peterson.” The voice interrupted along with a brief slash of pain that made his hand fly away from the band. “Those pain emitters are useful tools but if they’re removed without being deactivated they will explode.”

A gently hum came from the other end of the room and Supergirl’s gag seemed to vanish into thin air.

“Leave him alone!” She yelled, immediately on the offensive. “He hasn’t done anything to you!”

“Neither has he done anything for us, unless of course you wish to change your mind Mr Peterson?”

Slowly, still shaking, Sam raised his head again to look at the captive heroine. “No. Never.”

Pain crashed back into his world, far worse this time and lasting much longer. His spine arched and his fingers clawed the air trying to fight an intangible assailant. Dimly through the agony he heard Supergirl cry out again. “NO! Stop it, please!” Finally the pain receded and all Sam could do was curl into a ball around the memory of it. 

“One more time Mr Peterson, will you help us save humanity?”

Sam felt his teeth chatter as he opened his mouth to stammer his reply: “N..n..nnnooooo”. He tensed for the pain but it didn’t come.

“Are you sure? I think, maybe, I should educate you a little as to what will happen if you decline. If you’re not with us then, by definition, you’re working against the good of the human race. You’d die here, alone, in agony while the hero you defend watches you die.”

“Wwwo…. worth it.” Sam felt the anger building now, granting him courage in his last moments.

“Really? Because it wouldn’t end with you. You may have the biggest audience but there are plenty of others who would do almost as well. If you refuse we will simply move on to the next. And if they follow your noble lead we will keep going down that list until one breaks. And when that happens your decision would be for nothing. Worse, you’d have condemned all those who came after to the same fate. Is that really what you want Mr Peterson?”

Sam was stunned, in no doubt they were serious. How on earth could he make that choice? Not just his life but one, two, a dozen more all resting on him taking one life in exchange?

“Sam…” Her voice was soft, gentle, a port in the storm and he turned, dazed towards it. “Sam, it’s okay, do what they want.” He blinked back sudden tears, wondering if he’d heard her right.

“No… I can’t…”

“If it keeps you alive, it it keeps anyone else alive… it’s worth it.” She paused then addressed the unseen voice. “Does it? Keep him alive?”

“Of course. We stand by those who support humanity.”

“Sam, listen to me… You need to do what they ask. Whatever it is, whatever you need to do to get out of here alive, you do it.”

Sam was crying openly now and his breath caught in his throat as he tried to talk. “What… what do you want?”

“For you to be a convert Mr Peterson. Your actions will be recorded and we need you to convince all who see them that they are genuine. You will hurt her, you will humiliate her, you will demonstrate humanity’s superiority and then… you will kill her.”

“But… but how can I? She’s… she’s Supergirl!”

“This room is equipped with a kryptonite emitter. In here she is as vulnerable as any human.”

Using the edge of the bed he’d been on when he woke to this nightmare Sam finally managed to pull himself upright and stared in horror at the helpless hero before him. From this angle he could finally see her eyes and she locked her gaze with his, a piercing blue stare that froze him in place.

“Sam, please, do what they want. It’s the only way to save you… and that’s what Supergirl does.”

He swallowed, seeing the truth of it in her eyes and he realised that Cadmus, whoever they were, were dead wrong. There was no conqueror inside this woman, no ruler. At the core she was a hero, her devotion to others a white hot flame that would drive her on to the last. A power no-one could touch at the soul and centre of who she was… and who she’d be remembered as.

A faint whir broke the silence as a display case rose up from the tiled floor. Sam reluctantly moved towards it, wincing as his muscles tried to move freely after the abuse they’d suffered. In the case was a strange metal rod with a leather-wrapped handle at one end. The metal itself was a gunmetal black and seemed to suck in the light from around it, standing in sharp relief against the whiteness of the room. Tentatively he picked it up, surprised at how light it felt in his grip. A cap on the end of the handle was marked at 90 degree intervals with strange symbols etched into the surface. 

Curious despite himself and looking for any excuse to delay the inevitable he tapped the rod against the top of the display case. Nothing happened so Sam twisted the cap to the next marking and repeated the test. Again, nothing seemed to change but no-one interrupted him with instructions so he paused to think. He tried the other two settings but each time the rod hit the case there was only the dull thud of metal on tile. Resetting the cap to the original mark he took a deep breath and touched it to his bare forearm. The metal was warm against his skin but nothing out of the ordinary. Slowly, carefully, taking care to avoid the pain emitter clamped on his flesh, he turned the cap again and tapped the rod against his arm.

He gasped as a streak of pain passed through him and a thin red line popped against his flesh. A nasty theory crept into his mind and he reluctantly turned the dial up before very carefully touching his arm again, this time higher up through his sleeve. He yelled as a far larger mark burned an angry red on his skin, the fabric torn neatly away and pain throbbed through him. 

Still swaying slightly from the effects of the shocks Sam walked towards Supergirl and carefully tapped the rod against her hanging cape, as far from her body as he could. Once again, nothing happened, no rip of cloth or transfer of pain. So, he thought, it only works on flesh or whatever directly covered it. Determined to see this through, certain he deserved whatever it would do and likely far more, he turned the cap to its final setting and brought the rod down one last time.

The scream echoed in the featureless room and the rod clanged off the tiles as it fell from his hand. No mark this time, just a clear gash against his skin. Dimly he realised the rod had somehow prevented the wound from bleeding more than a few drops. Perfect, he thought, for inflicting pain for as long as possible. His fingers shook as he reached for the handle again… could he really do this? Torture another person to save his own life?

“Mr Peterson… we’re waiting.” Sam turned around saw the bed he’d woken up on had vanished, swallowed up by the floor to leave just more featureless white tile behind. Except now the wall at the end of the room was black from floor to ceiling. Privacy glass, he realised, letting them record whatever happened without fear of being recognised themselves. 

“One last thing. The field that holds her is designed to facilitate your work. It will prevent her body from moving but allow you to position her how you wish. Place both hands on her and the field will not only let you move her but help you do so. Now, would you kindly educate our alien visitor on how humanity feels about her kind.” The last wasn’t a question, Sam knew. It was a command and a warning accompanied by the faintest crackle from the metal bands around his wrists and ankles. He couldn’t stall them any more, they could presumably kill him any time they wanted or at least leave him in agony until they could be bothered to end it. But the alternative… 

He looked at Supergirl and was shocked to find her blue eyes staring back at him. Fo a moment he found himself lost in her gaze and blinked back tears at what she wanted him to do. He looked away, trying to collect himself… and when he turned back, just for a moment, her eyes flicked up, up and away from him, up towards… When their eyes met again there was a steel in her look that seemed to burn itself into him. Hoping, praying he’d understood Sam stepped forward, a desperate idea forming in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay… I’m sorry Supergirl, I really am.” He said as he drew close to the captive Kryptonian. “But they’re right, when it gets down to it Humanity has to take care of itself.” Slowly he raised the rod and brought it down hard, whistling through the air towards her stomach… only to stop a foot away from his target.

“No…” Sam mused, staring at her with an evil look in his eye. “No, not yet. First I think a proper message needs to be sent.” He put the rod down under her floating body, taking care that it wouldn’t roll away. “You think that you’re so above it all, so superior with all these powers…” He reached down and quickly tugged off her left boot. “But without them you’re no better than us.” The other boot followed, thrown into the far corner of the room.

“Time to show the world how little it takes to break their heroes.” His face was cold now, eyes hard as he embraced the role he needed to play for his own survival. 

Supergirl tensed, wondering what was to come and mentally preparing herself for pain. Her thoughts raced to everything she’d learnt from the DEO about resisting torture and wished she’d maybe taken it a bit more seriously. She let out a breath and tried to clear her mind, looking for a calm place to hide away and try to ride out the first wave at least. A plan that was shattered as she felt fingers trace down the soles of her feet. 

Her eyes went wide and Sam smiled, evil intentions clearly written on his face as he went to work. Supergirl’s dark tights seemed almost painted on and hugged her feet beautifully. He wondered briefly if they were even made of human fabric as they seemed almost frictionless as he ran a fingernail down the middle of each sole. The touch brought a muffled gasp from his captive and he saw her squeeze her eyes closed as he gently scraped his fingers down and around what was clearly her very sensitive flesh.

In the darkness behind her eyelids Supergirl suddenly found herself fighting her own body. She was horribly aware just how ticklish she was, it was the one thing Alex had always been able to use against her when they were fighting. Even after her powers had fully developed she’d still been susceptible to a well placed attack although escape was considerably easier when you could fly. Now though, immobile in her restraints and with the kryptonite robbing her of her powers it felt like everything had been cranked up to eleven. Just this light touch was torturous and she knew there was likely far worse to come! 

Sam, however, had different ideas. Just as she was anticipating a full blown attack his hands moved and started to gently trace and tickle their way up the curves of her calves. The move caught her off guard and as fingers swirled behind and around her knees a giggle slipped from between pursed lips. Once free it seemed impossible to stop and Sam grew in confidence. He lingered at her knees for a minute or two, easing the giggling up a step or two before moving on up her perfect thighs. The slick material of her tights was still aiding his explorations and he found he could scrape fingernails up and down the shiny fabric as fast as he was able without any risk of snagging or digging in harder than he intended. 

Supergirl felt his hands reach her upper thighs, the heavy material of her skirt forming a temporary barrier. She wished that whatever held her would give a least a little movement, even if it was only enough to try to wriggle her hips away or at least shake her head. Anything to distract her from the frantic signals flashing through her body at the frustrating, tormenting touch. Her breath caught as the hands slipped under her skirt and continued their teasing path to the hem of her suit.

As Sam’s fingers met the hard, thick fabric he was surprised at how effectively it resisted his touch. Despite appearances it was acting more like armour than cloth and that threw a major wrench in his plans. In just the few seconds respite she’d already managed to get her giggling under control and was now lying silent again. He clearly needed to change his game plan.

His hands slid up her sides all the way to her wrists. Taking her hands in his he pulled her upright and was surprised to find the field which held her actively helping him. It seemed almost sentient as it worked to follow his lead, lifting, twisting and pulling her body into an upright position leaning forward at an angle, her hands above her head. Reaching out he flipped the cape up and over her head, leaving her back exposed. He knelt down and eased her feet apart, spreading her legs slightly and leaving her hovering about a foot above the ground. As he stood he picked up the rod and twisted the cap to the first setting.

Without warning he brought it down sharply on Supergirl’s back a few inches above her waist. Instantly the suit split apart and a thin red mark appeared on the perfect skin beneath. She hissed in surprise more than pain and he heard her draw a deep breath as she waited for the next shot to land. It came quickly as Sam started raining blows on her helpless body. Every time it touched down the same result, a fresh tear in the suit and another line of pain on her skin. He criss-crossed the blows ranging from the top of her rib cage down to the curve of her ass but through each one she kept silent with nothing more than the occasional hiss of pain passing her lips. 

When he was done the back of her suit was in tatters along with most of her skirt giving tantalising glimpses of her perfect figure flashing through. Grabbing her wrists he pulled her forward, the cape still over her head as she found herself face down four feet off the floor. He adjusted her legs again, bringing her feet together and pulling them down to arch her ass out a little more. He left her like that for a long moment, admiring her figure and letting the anticipation build in her mind.

Supergirl found herself fighting once again to calm herself. She knew what was coming next and couldn’t think of any way to really fight against it. Adding to her problems was the stinging pain from her back which was making it all the harder to focus on keeping herself under control. She drew in a sharp breath as she felt cold fingers worm their way beneath the torn fabric and rest for a moment on her sides. 

Sam, afraid that Cadmus might think he wasn’t committed to the cause, decided to abandon the teasing touch and get serious. He dug in to her rib cage, poking and prodding as his fingers travelled up and down her sides, curling round to touch the edge of her flat stomach. She howled with laughter and he felt her muscles tense and try to fight back under his hands. The bondage field held her tight though and she had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. All she was really doing was tiring herself out faster as her muscles tensed and relaxed involuntarily.

Unable to resist he let his hands drop to her ass and let his fingernails scrabble along the glorious curves of flesh. Her laughter changed to a high pitched ‘oooh’ sound mixed with shrieks as he kept finding new spots to torment. The point where her ass met her thighs was a particular highlight and he started stroking up and down on a six inch path that caused a blend of ticklish squeals and moans of desire. The sound was addictive and he kept going until a sharp scent met his nostrils and he realised that she was actually getting turned on by this. Figuring that was as good a time as any to add to her frustration he pulled his hands away and started to twist her into a new position.

Once again he pulled her forward but this time pivoting her around until her toes pointed at the ceiling. The field held her perfectly still, her waist level with his chin. Her cape pooled on the ground below her and the tips of her blonde hair just brushed the cold tile floor. Taking careful aim he let fly with the rod and repeated the shredding of her uniform from her waist all the way to the top of the S symbol she so proudly wore. Worn down by the tickling assault she couldn’t stay quiet this time and gasped with pain at each stroke, the gasp becoming a grunt every time he laid one shot across a previous mark. By the time he was done the body of the suit was almost unrecognisable and her modesty was barely protected by the remnants of her family crest. 

He flipped her upright and Supergirl felt herself go light headed as her body tried to compensate for the sudden change. She felt him bring her legs up so she was sitting on thin air as if on an examination table. Her body was eased back slightly and her arms forced behind her back to display her figure perfectly for the cameras she knew would be recording. By now she’d given up trying to prepare for the next attack and just concentrated on getting her breathing under control. 

Sadly for her that just meant she had plenty of air in her lungs to scream as Sam brought his mouth to her toned abdomen and started to lick at her flesh. This was something she’d never experienced before and to her horror found it was far, far worse than just fingers against her flesh. Her howls of laughter were accompanied by the heaving of her stomach as she gasped for breath and it was all made so much more unbearable by not being able to so much as shake her head. Her eyes squeezed closed as his tongue dove into her nave, the laughter becoming a silent scream as his hands finally joined in and raced up and down her sides.

Despite her best efforts tears started to leak from behind her closed lids and she panted for air between gasping laughter. His fingers wormed up into her armpits at the same moment his tongue started to lick and lap at her breasts, nudging aside the remains of her outfit to wrap around her nipples. Suddenly she didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or moan as a myriad of sensations flowed through her. All three sounds met somewhere in the back of her throat and came out as a low, guttural growl as her eyes flew open and stared unblinking at the ceiling.

As Sam kept the attack focused on her armpits and breasts she found herself flying between reactions. One second she was howling with laughter, the next groaning with desire and feeling, to her shame, a growing dampness between her thighs. Her body was being played like a fiddle and she realised with horror he was doing precisely what he’d been told to do. Humiliate her, hurt her, show his control, his ‘superiority’ before ending it all… and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Finally, as tears streamed down her face and her throat started to go hoarse from laughter Sam relented and pulled back, eyeing her sweating, panting form appreciatively as he started moving her into a new position. Now she found herself on all fours but still floating in the air in front of him, her ass at the perfect height to make it a target. This time the cape was thrown over one shoulder and he held the rod in front of her face as he twisted the cap to the second setting. She wasn’t sure what to expect but knew it couldn’t be good.

The first strike shredded what was left of the skirt and left a large red mark over her ass. It burned as if hot wax had hit her skin and she cried out in pain. Five more blows fell, all layered over each other as they moved up her back and each one sending waves of pain through her abused body. She felt hands on her shoulders and suddenly her back was arched up almost painfully far, leaving her staring straight ahead as a dull ache started to pulse from the strain the position was putting on her. The rod fell again and again and again, all the way up to her shoulders. Her back was a dull red and barely a few strands remained of her costume by the time he was done. She sighed in relief as she heard the familiar clunk of the rod being set down… then cried out in ticklish agony as his fingers started to fly over her back!

This was far worse than anything else he’d done so far as every ticklish touch brought fresh agony from her glowing red skin. The curve of her back made things even worse and seemed to put ticklish spots at the perfect angle for him to attack. Tears flowed freely as she struggled to keep hold of a piece of herself, lock something safely away to come back to, to draw strength from.

Without warning she found herself moved again, still moving forward further into the room but now lying on her back, her arms and legs stretched wide into an X shape. The rod came down hard on her right thigh and she whimpered in pain as the tights split apart. Again and again the blows came, dancing around her legs, leaving just bare flesh as the tights disintegrated under its touch. A long series of shots to her inner thighs left her screaming and gasping… and then nothing.

Supergirl gradually came back to her senses, gulping for air and her muscles shuddering as she opened her eyes. “NO! No please!” She couldn’t stop herself from begging as she saw what awaited her. He’d tilted her slightly and her chin was tucked to her chest so she had no choice but to gaze down the length of her almost-bare body. Sam was standing between her spread legs, the rod held a few inches above her vulnerable crotch. She glanced up and was almost blinded by the light that now hung almost directly above her. Seeing spots she forced her gaze back to her tormentor.

“PLEASE don’t do this… I can’t… I’ll do anything just don’t!”

“Afraid to show the world how much their pure, chaste hero enjoys getting her pussy spanked?”

She didn’t reply but he pressed on. “There’s no point denying it Supergirl, you’re so wet you’re dripping.” Her eyes burned as she realised he was right. 

“I… no… just please, I can’t take… please, anything, just… just not that, PLEASE”

“Begging already? And for so little… a shame. But… anything?”

“Yes, anything!”

“Alright… I’ll show you mercy, end this quickly and I won’t even make you cum from the pain. But you show the world who you really are. Get on your knees, suck me off, swallow my cum and we have a deal.”

Supergirl knew her part now, knew there was only one route she could go. No-one was coming to help, there was nothing else for it but this offer or torment and torture to the same ultimate end. 

“I… yes.”

Sam pulled her upright and pushed her down, letting her kneel on the floor, her head perfectly aligned with his crotch, her arms pulled behind her back to show off her incredible body. Unzipping his fly he thrust an already-hard cock between her lips and raised the rod above his head in a clear threat. The field still held her head still but her mouth, lips and tongue worked just fine. She clamped down on the drooling cock and started lashing it with her tongue, caressing its length and lapping at the head like it was an ice-cream cone. She felt hands on her head and he started to slowly rock her back and forth on his dick, setting a slow but steady rhythm. The message was clear, he wanted more than just a sex doll, she’d have to make him cum on her own.

She laid her tongue under his cock, a warm velvet shroud as she was moved up and down his length. Then she started to hum, a low buzz in the back of her throat that resonated along his length and made him groan in pleasure. As he pulled her head almost completely away from his cock she pursed her lips around the head and jabbed at it with her tongue, swallowing away any pre-cum and making his groans into grunts as he struggled to contain himself. 

As he plunged her back on to his cock her tongue followed it every inch of the way, constantly playing with the exposed head, still humming away in her throat for as much stimulation as she could give him. Within a few minutes she felt his hands tighten in her hair and thick strings of cum spurted against her throat as she made sure to swallow every last drop.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam pulled back, muscles still shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm as he stared down at the subservient Supergirl held in place on her knees before him. The slashed and torn costume only served to highlight her stunning figure and the look on her face of desperate obedience something from the very deepest, darkest fantasy.

“Amazing how quickly you’ll throw away that hero of the masses act with the right motivation.” He said, slowly crouching in front of her, a hand lazily tracing the line of her jaw. “For someone so pure and innocent you certainly suck cock like a champ!” He roughly grabbed her arms and pulled them from behind her back, twisting her down and carefully arranging her on all fours.

Sam stepped back to admire his handiwork and reached for the rod again. “Fitting really, the high and mighty Supergirl, the god who deigns to notice her worshipers and walk amongst them… killed on all fours like the bitch she is.” 

Supergirl didn’t reply, didn’t utter a sound, just stared straight ahead. No begging now, no pleading for mercy, the fight gone out of her as she waited for the end. Sam moved behind her and turned the rod up to its highest setting. He tapped it once against her bare ass as a practice swing and her whole body shuddered with pain as it tore at her flesh, an angry gash springing up. Sam took two steps back and edged slightly sideways. He raised the rod above his head and took a giant step forward…

… and didn’t stop. He pushed off his right leg and was suddenly standing on Supergirl’s back. She screamed as his weight pushed against her, crushing her into the field that held her locked in position and drove fresh pain through the marks that criss-crossed her flesh. But there was nowhere for her body to go, no flex in the field and it held her as stiff as a board. She felt Sam gather himself and then the pressure was gone as he jumped upwards, left arm extended, right hand wrapped around the band Cadmus had secured around the limb to torture him what felt like a lifetime ago. 

Time seemed to slow to a crawl and he felt rather than heard the band clonk into the light fitting. Without hesitation he ripped open the clasp and pulled his right hand away as quickly as he could. Less than a second later, still at the peak of his jump, the band exploded. Sam screamed in agony as his world dissolved into pain, the blast shredding his wrist, his severed hand falling away to the floor far, far away. In midair he started to curl into a ball around what remained of the injured limb and as he fell back to earth the light around him flickered once, twice… and died as he smashed into the cold tile floor.

Floating on adrenaline and pain Sam looked up and saw only darkness, not even a spark to light the room. Then, from behind him and to his left a red glow sprang to life. Dazed he turned his head and saw Supergirl’s silhouette edged with red as fire sprang to her eyes. The field was still active and holding her but Sam had made sure she was facing the control room when he jumped. She may not be able to move her head but the field couldn’t control where she looked...

Blue fire leapt out and smashed into the wall and mirror at the far end of the room. Almost growling with anger she swept her heat vision back and forth, devastating anything and everything in the control room beyond. Flames jumped up and crackled madly amongst the ruins and with a sharp, static-filled buzz she was free. Fuelled by her rage she rose into the air not even bothering to stand first. The hot air from the fires pushed her cape out behind her and to Sam it was as if an avenging angel had been born before his eyes. She shot forward into the devastation looking for their tormentors but was back empty handed seconds later.

“Facility compromised.” A flat mechanical voice came through the speaker system which, amazingly, was still working. “Self destruct in 60 seconds.”

A quick glance told Supergirl all she needed to know about the severity of Sam’s wounds and she knelt next to him. “This is going to hurt… hang on to me!” She offered a hand and Sam groped for it. The moment his fingers met hers she took a deep breath and used her heat vision to cauterize the wound as best she could. Sam’s scream was silent and he clutched her hand so hard she worried he’d break his remaining fingers but it had to be done or he’d bleed out before she could do anything to help.

“We’re going to get out of here, okay?” She scanned the room then looked up. “I’ve got to get us an exit, I’ll be right back, I promise!” Sam barely heard her, the pain was finally overwhelming him and he watched as if through cotton wool as the young blonde with the shredded costume stepped back, looked up… and flew straight through the ceiling. Rock showered down behind her and kept falling as she hurtled upward towards the surface.

“Self destruct in 30 seconds.”

A distant rumble echoed through the room, growing louder as if an earthquake was heading for him. Suddenly the ceiling fell in and Supergirl crashed back into the cell having carved a second shaft alongside the first, making a hole big enough for them both to fit in. 

“Self destruct in 20 seconds.”

Effortlessly she scooped Sam into her arms… and hesitated. Reaching down again she grabbed his severed hand off the ground with a grimace and took off. They shot up through the rock, leaving their collective nightmare far behind. The last thing Sam remembered was bursting into daylight, a desert stretching below them, the sun low in the sky behind her and the warmth of her body against his as he passed out.

Once again Sam could see only blinding white light and panicked. Thrashing on the bed he clawed to try and fight his way upright. He didn’t know why, exactly, but this was bad, awful, he had to get away, had to escape before they…

“Hey, hey it’s okay, you’re safe, it’s okay!” A hand gently but irresistibly held him down as a blurry red and blue shape wrapped itself around him in a hug. “We’re safe now, we’re with my friends, they’re taking care of you.”

Sam blinked and tried to focus. Gradually the worried face of Supergirl swam into view and he relaxed. As she felt his body stop struggling she eased back slightly but kept her hand on his. His hand… his… hand…

With a start Sam looked to the side and saw the stump of his left arm. The end was bandaged and had clearly been worked on while he was unconscious. There was no pain either, though he’d swear that he could still feel the hand.

“Thank you for… for what you did.” Supergirl said as she saw him try to adjust to his situation. “That was the bravest thing I think I’ve ever seen.”

“s’okay” Sam slurred his words, whatever drugs they had him on were clearly working their magic. “no choice ‘nyway. Glad I was… was right”

“Sorry to interrupt but he needs to rest.” The voice came from a redhead in a white coat at the foot of the bed. “We’ll let you know as soon as he’s properly up to visitors.”

“Can I stay until he falls asleep?” 

“Of course. Not that we could get you to move anyway!”

As Sam felt his eyelids start to drift closed he dimly made out the outline of a shapely brunette walk in and half-hug Supergirl. Both women stared down at him, his remaining hand still wrapped in Supergirl’s, her warmth once again lulling him into the blackness. Despite everything he couldn’t help but chuckle. “e’reyone here’s so pretty, sure this ain’t heaven?”

“Yes, yes I’m sure.” Supergirl laughed and stroked his hair. “We’ll be waiting when you wake up, I promise.” She felt him slip back into unconsciousness and eased her hand away from his.

“I heard you tore half the city apart looking for me.” The blonde said turning to her adopted sister.

“More like three quarters, J’onn too. And Clark of course. I’m so sorry we couldn’t…”

“Don’t you dare apologise! You did everything you could and we’re here now Alex.”

“Not without a price though…” Alex looked down at Sam and sighed. “How’d you know the Kryptonite emitter was in the light?”

Supergirl shrugged. “Lucky guess. They’ve been relying on the DEO for a lot of their tech and if they copied that too that was the only thing it could have been. Just had to hope Sam picked up on it and they didn’t figure out what he was up to when he kept moving me closer to it. Never thought he’d… there had to be another way Alex!”

Just then the door slid open behind them and a tall black man wearing a similar uniform to Alex stepped through, “How’s he doing?”

“He’ll live.” Alex replied, “The medical team are looking at the arm but they’re not hopeful they can do much. Even with his hand there’s just too much damage for any of our equipment to repair.”

“And you?”

Supergirl gave a fragile smile and nodded. “I’m okay, a bit of sun and a lot less Kryptonite does wonders.” She noticed the concerned looks and raised a hand to ward off their replies. “Really, I’m alright!”

J’onn crossed his arms and stared at her, a portrait of endless patience. She squirmed under his gaze then… “Okay, okay, so it’s going to be a while until I want to go to sleep again, alright?”

J’onn stepped forward and hugged her close and just for a moment she let herself relax into the embrace. With her head curled on his shoulder she never noticed Alex stepping over until the hug became a three way. Kara was suddenly surrounded by her surrogate family and felt the nightmares that lurked in her mind fade away ever so slightly.

When they broke away J’onn lingered slightly, holding her hand. “We’ll be here if you need us, you know that?” She nodded, fighting a sudden lump in her throat. “Now go home, get some rest… order takeout.” At the last Kara couldn’t help but give a weak smile and she saw it echoed on J’onn’s face as he turned and left the medbay.

For a long moment the Danvers sisters looked down at the sleeping Sam, both lost in thought. Alex was trying desperately to think of a way to make the situation better when Supergirl giggled beside her.

“Kara!” Alex turned, shocked and wondering if the whole ordeal was finally catching up to Supergirl.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just…” Kara turned and the grin of triumph on her face seemed to light up the room. “I’ve got a great idea!” She turned and headed for the door. “I’ll be right back, just got to make a call!”


End file.
